Signs and signals are installed at pedestrian crosswalks for facilitating safe and smooth crossing of street by pedestrians. Pedestrian crosswalk signals can be of automatic type where the WALK/DON'T WALK signals come at a predefined interval or can be of manual type where the crosswalk signal system is triggered manually by pedestrians when they press a pedestrian push button installed near the crosswalk. There are various types of pedestrian push button systems known in the prior art which have been built to make the pedestrian crosswalk signal systems accessible for the visually and/or hearing impaired pedestrians.
However, there was no pedestrian push button system available which could be activated from a distance. As a solution to this problem, a wireless push button device for pedestrian crosswalk signal system was invented that is capable of giving alert to the users of the remote to confirm WALK/DON'T WALK in the form of audio, tactile and visual signals. This wireless push button device for pedestrian crosswalk signal system is disclosed in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 8,786,466 issued Jul. 22, 2014 to the inventor and applicant of this present application.
To provide the visually and/or hearing impaired pedestrians same kind of facilities as those provided by the above mentioned wireless push button, even without possessing the remote push button, it is now desirable that the features of the above mentioned wireless push button device are also incorporated into a traffic signal pole mounted pedestrian push button system.